Mary Anne in Writing Class
by Elizabeth8289
Summary: There was going to be a writing contest during a writing class in short takes. Mary Anne titled her book; The Life of Baby-Sitters Club Members. When she found out she took first place, she was thrilled! How would she do with the interview?


I was doing homework in my room. I had to make up ideas for a story my writing short takes is doing. We can make any characters up; even for fiction or non-fiction. I decided to do it on my life including my family, friends, and their family members. So, I'm doing characters based on ourselves.

I'm Mary Anne Spier I'm 13. I'm an eighth grader at Stoneybrook Middle School. I live here in Stoneybrook, Connecticut all my life. I live with my father and stepfamily. See, my mother passed on when I was just a little girl. I never knew her. Dad and I lived on Bradford Court until recently.

I made another friend back in seventh grade. Her name is Dawn Schafer. She had just moved here from California with her mom and brother, Jeff after a divorce. Here's a good part: her mom, Sharon and Dad grew up together here… and they used to date during high school! They ended seeing each other again-even after Jeff moved back to California because he missed his father, hometown, and friends a lot-and several months later, they decided to get married. So, now Dawn and I are more than just friends, we're stepsisters. That's how Dad, my cat; Tigger, and I ended up living with the girls on Burnt Hill Road, which wasn't too far from Bradford Court.

Only it was very hard for me because my first best friend, Kristy Thomas and I grew up next door together across the street from Claudia Kishi's. We're the four of seven members of Baby-Sitters Club, which I'll tell you about later when I add them in each chapter.

"Can you please help me with dinner?" asked Dawn.

"We're having Chinese, remember? So, you can set the set table. I'm almost finished with my homework. It's due tomorrow," I replied.

"Okay," said Dawn as she went back down to set the table.

We take turns to set the table when we have either Chinese or Pizza delivery. Sharon was working late tonight, which was why we were having Chinese for supper. I had just finished homework when Dad brought it home. That was when I came home.

After dinner, my stomach was starting to hurt a bit, so I had TUMS to make it feel better.

The next day, at school, the principal announced it was time to get to Short Takes. Mine was writing class like I already mentioned. I only had Kristy in that class, which I'm glad about. Plus I have Cokie Mason, who's very immature and I can't stand her.

In Writing, only four-counting me and Kristy-out of thirteen passed in their ideas and summaries. Many of them are almost done and would finish it during class.

"I'll give you a hand-out about this class when I give you back your homework, you make it up a title and start the story on the computer," announced my teacher, Mr. Lionel Handyman after he introduced himself to us. "The first, second, and third place winners will be published along with an interview."

That's my problem: I'm very shy and get nervous easily. Plus I get stage freights.

"Do all three winners have to be interviewed?" asked a girl.

"Yes," replied Mr. Handyman.

I groaned softly at that. I'm also too shy to tell him about that problem. Maybe Kristy would be with me if she gets those slots, too. My other friends would know what to do. We looked over the hand-outs.

After lunch, Mr. Handyman gave us back the work including the ones who finished just before lunchtime. The highest students were me and Kristy. We both had an A+.

"You all may start it on the computer now," said the teacher. "You're allowed to talk as long as you whisper so the others can work."

That's what we did.

"If I do get interviewed, I hope I'd do fine," I said in a low voice. "I'd tell him about my problem, but I can't."

"Why not?" asked Kristy.

"I just can't," I responded.

It's an odd fact that I'm shy and quiet since I have a boyfriend, Logan Bruno. He's from Kentucky with his folks and two younger siblings, Kerry and Hunter. We met when we started eighth grade.

My choice for a title is _The Life of Baby-Sitters Club Members_.

"I can gather facts and use some pictures of each member for each chapter. I have our pictures, but I'd need to figure it out to put it through the computer," I said. "Unless we can take a group picture with my digital camera; I have a plug that can be saved onto the computer."

"That's a great idea," whispered Kristy. "Mine is about _Kristy's Krushers_."

"That's another good title, too," I said.

"I bet Cokie decides to do a story about herself and Logan," whispered Kristy as we tried not to giggle.

"I'll also add our family members in the Baby-Sitter Club member chapter," I told her the plan and the idea for the group picture.

"Great, I'll help you out with that picture when we're ready," said Kristy.

"And one more thing: I don't know if I'd feel comfortable to add about my secret, like about Dad used to be strict with me long time ago," I whispered to Kristy.

"It's up to you," she whispered back.

"I'll do the Spiers in a blank page and add stuff about me in one chapter and Dad in another chapter," I said. "I can do it that way when I do the others."

"Very good thinking," commented Kristy. "If you know some facts about your mom, you can add her."

"I was planning to do so when I start Dad's chapter," I told her. "I'm adding it at the time they met and on how Dad proposed her on Valentine's Day."

"Do you know her birthday?" asked Kristy.

"Good question, I can visit her grave to get that," I answered.

"That's a good idea," commented Kristy.

I started with _The Spiers_ for font twenty-four, which I'm planning to use for every blank page when I do each member. Then I started Chapter _1: Mary Anne_. I used the next space and started typing 'I was born Mary Anne Spier on September 22nd at Stoneybrook General Hospital to Richard and Alma (Baker) Spier. My mom got very sick with cancer when I was three months and a few months later, it took her away to heaven. I never knew her at all; I wish I did. My dad was depressed and sent me to Maynard, Iowa where Mom grew up to be with her folks, Bill and Verna Baker, so they can raise me for awhile. I was only eighteen months old when Dad took me back.'

I did a new paragraph before I started, 'All my life, it was just the two of us on Bradford Court. If you think he'd let me talking on the phone even when I have no homework, wear my hair down instead of braids, etc., think again. That's how strict Dad was. I was twelve and an seventh grader when I stood up to him by proving him I wasn't a little kid anymore. Ever since then, my life was much better. I get to wear my hair my way and wear what I want instead of childish jumpers and so on.'

I started one more paragraph for 'I even got a cat for my thirteen birthday and named him after a character in _Winnie the _Pooh, Tigger. I'm one of seven members of the Baby-Sitters Club. I'm a secretary. I collect information about our clients and everything. I'll tell you a little secret: I _never_ made an error.'

"I like it on how you did it," said Kristy.

"I just hope Dad won't mind. The problem is what if he gets mad at me?" I asked.

"No he won't," replied Kristy.

"I hope not," I said.

Then I add _Chapter 2: Richard Spier._ Then I did the same thing when I did about mine when I started, "My dad, Richard, was born on March 15, 1965 in Stoneybrook at the same hospital where I was born; Stoneybrook General Hospital. His parents passed away before I became a first grader. Before he met my mom, he had a girlfriend in high school, Sharon Porter. Then after high school, they got separated by Sharon's parents. Why? Because they thought my dad wasn't good enough for their daughter. She was sent away to California for college.'

I started another paragraph before I added 'My parents met in college. Dad's roommate, Savannah Robertson; who is my godmother, was Mom's good friend. He proposed her Valentine's Day at Stamford Fan Zone by using my mom's favorite band and song, _The Promise _by _The Rolling Stones_. He's a lawyer in Stamford and is terrific at it.'

I was done when the teacher said, "Please save your stories and you can continue it tomorrow. The computer seat is you assigned spot until the end of the short takes."

We saved them. It was two-twenty-five when we shut them down.

"You can get your coats and backpacks and come back," said Mr. Handyman.

That's what we did. After school, at home, I had knots in my stomach because imagine on how Dad might react if he did read it before I get to tell him that I added about how strict he was? I know it's true, but I pray he wouldn't get mad at me. I almost wanted to tell him afterwards, but to be honest with you, I was in a nervous wreck, but I hid the feeling so Dad wouldn't be worried about me.

During the night, I was calling out, "No, no."

I was sweating while dreaming.

"No, no," I continued while tossing and turning. "No, no."

"Mary Anne," said Dad.

"No! No!" I was calling out a bit louder. "No! No!"

That was when Dad came in and went to me.

"Mary Anne, honey," said Dad while I was still dreaming. "Mary Anne, it's okay."

I woke up at the time.

"You were having a bad dream," said Dad as I hugged him while he was comforting him. "It's okay now, sweetheart."

The next day, Kristy had her parents' fact including her stepfather, Watson Brewer. I was surprised Kristy was letting me typing about her real dad. Why? She doesn't usually like to talk about him much. See, he left when Kristy was younger. She haven't heard from him ever since. She misses him a lot though. Her life changed completely when her mom got remarried to a millionaire, Watson. He owns a mansion across town where the Thomas family had to move into after the marriage. He has two children, Karen and Andrew, from his ex-wife, Lisa Engle, who is now remarried, too, to Seth. Kristy likes Lisa they've seen each other often when Kristy baby-sits her stepsiblings when they're with their mother.

Kristy already has three brothers; Charlie, Sam, and David Michael as well. She also has an adopted baby sister, Emily Michelle. Her grandmother, Nannie, moved in to help out. She hopes if her dad returns to move back here one day, she would join him.

"I'm going to more facts about Mom for chapter three. I can add her birthday and death because we had this card that people pass out at funerals that tells you when they were born and the day when they joined God," I said as I showed it to her.

"Good idea," said Kristy.

"I remembered Dad had extras, so he gave me one when I was growing up," I continued. "I'm doing her before Sharon and Dawn. I'm planning to do ourselves and family members in ABC order from Spiers to Brunos since our associate members are included."

"That was a very smart thinking," commented Kristy.

"I know," I agreed. "What we can do is tell the others to get their parents' information since I'd add their siblings when I add our friends' information and give it to me today at the meeting."

"Okay," said Kristy.

When we did told them at lunch, they all agreed about the idea.

"We'll just tell Logan, Mallory, and Jessi after school," said Stacey.

"Alright," I said.

"And I'll tell Shannon when I see her," added Kristy.

After lunch, I finished Mom's facts right up until her death like I planned. After that, I started with _The Schafers_ in the next blank page and then I did Dawn for chapter four. I was already done when I started Sharon for chapter five.

"I bet your story might, you know, be a winner," whispered Kristy.

"Who knows?" I asked her in a low voice.

Then I did The Thomas/Brewer family. Kristy was chapter six, her mom was chapter seven, I decided to do Watson first for chapter eight because stepfamilies usually go first, and her dad for chapter nine.

I finished the last chapter for Kristy's family before it was time to save our stories and shut the computers down.

"Did you tell your dad about your secret life when he used to be super strict with you?"asked Kristy in her low voice.

"I almost did last night, but I was in a nervous wreck, so I hid it because I didn't want Dad to worry about me, so I couldn't tell him," I replied. "I just don't feel comfortable to do so."

"You should before he gets mad at you if you did it behind his back especially if he might want to read your book," warned Kristy.

"I would, but I can't do it," I told her.

"Why?" asked Kristy.

"I don't feel comfortable about it. What am I supposed to tell him?" I asked.

"Just tell him something you feel comfortable with and you'll feel better," replied Kristy with her comfort words.

Leave that to my best friend. She usually knows what to do.

"Maybe I'll tell him later since we'll be having a father-daughter day anyway," I said.

"That's a good idea," agreed Kristy.

After school, Dad was there to pick me and Dawn up.

"Hi, Dad," I greeted him.

"Hi, honey," said Dad. "Hi, Dawn."

"Hi," said Dawn.

"We can go home first, I just need to finish the paperwork that is due tomorrow," Dad told me.

"Fine by me," I said.

That'd be a perfect time for me to practice what I would tell Dad. I don't know if I want to wait until I show it to or tell him before then. I just don't know what to do. I'm always too shy to speak up, especially to my own family, which is pretty odd, right?

At home, in my room, I was practicing what I want to say to Dad, but nothing seemed right yet. I'll practice them in my head until and repeat it over & over until I'm ready to do so.

Two minutes later, Dad came up and said, "All set to go for the afternoon?"

"You bet I am," I replied.

I love being with Dad on our father-daughter day, which happens often. In the car, I was quiet figuring out what to say.

"So, how was school today? You're pretty quiet, honey," said Dad after he noticed how quiet I was.

"Good, we started working on our stories for the story contest," I said.

"That's good, what are you doing for the contest?" asked Dad.

"_The Life of Baby-Sitter Club Members_ that includes our families as well," I replied.

"That's a good title," said Dad.

"There's something I need to you later," I said while I was practicing words in my head.

"Okay," said Dad.

At the mall, we decided to go see a movie like we planned to do so. We saw a movie of _Old Yeller_- a special presentation. It was good, but sad at the end when the dog died after being attacked by a wild hog.

After the movie, we went to the food court for an early dinner. It was barely five. We had Subway; I had a meatball sub with Sprite while Dad had BLT with Dr. Pepper. After dinner, we went to FYE. I was looking around when Cokie came by.

"Well, well, what do we have here? A wimp girl who wouldn't tell her father she added about how he treated her," said Cokie.

"How about an immature girl should mind her business?" I asked.

Luckily, Dad was in the movie section while I was in a music section.

"Wait until he hears this," said Cokie.

"He's not here right now," I lied to avoid that.

"Right, then who's that in the movie section?" asked Cokie.

"He's a, um, stranger. Dad tells me never to chat with strangers," I replied.

I was only doing that before I wanted to tell him on my own, not her.

"Maybe he can it from the phone," said Cokie.

"You don't have my phone number. Besides, it's been hooked off," I told her. "If you don't leave me alone and mind your business right now, there will be serious trouble."

There that did it. I took off from here. Then Cokie had an idea when I stopped her.

"Let me tell him my own way. Thank you very much," I said,

That was close. I pretended to go the movie section without her looking and told D-a-d that I was going to be out there until he comes out.

"Okay," said Dad.

I also pretended I paid and went out there. Cokie was cashing out and came out to continue on; thank goodness. Dad came out a few minutes later.

"All set?" asked Dad. "What was Cokie up to?"

"Beats me. All I know she should stop bugging me," I answered. "She's driving me nuts."

Later, I was at Borders when an intercom come and announced, "Attention, everyone, a wimp girl added a parent in a story about how he/she treated her with the member facts."

Everyone laughed at that! I bet that was Cokie. I burst into tears and dashed out the store without a thing in my hand. Dad noticed that while he was cashing out. I sat on the bench, where Dad and I entered, and started crying a bit.

Kristy and Dawn were coming in to hang out there when they spotted me.

"Mary Anne? Are you alright?" asked Kristy sitting next to me.

"What happen?" asked Dawn while she sat with me, too.

I told them about what Cokie just did at Borders and said, "Then everyone started laughing at that. I also told Cokie I wanted to tell Dad on my own while I was at FYE."

"What!" exclaimed Kristy in a shocked voice.

"She's _so_ immature," said Dawn. "Where's your dad?"

"He was at Borders, too," I replied.

"Wait until we fix her tomorrow," said Kristy.

I was hugging Kristy when Dad came from Borders and, "There you are. Are you okay, sweetie?"

"Did you hear what Cokie just said over the intercom?" I asked. "Everyone was laughing at that."

"She was telling us about it," said Kristy.

"Why did she do that for?" asked Dad.

"She's just an immature person, that's all. She'd be wondering why no one could stand her one of these days," said Dawn.

"But what's going on though?" asked Dad who was curious. "What does she mean about a wimp girl adding a fact about a parent the way they treated her?"

"Is it okay if I say something on the way home?" I asked.

"Okay," said Dad.

"But please don't get mad when I do," I said.

"Honey, there's nothing to worry about. I won't get mad," promised Dad.

On the way home, Dad noticed I was very quiet all the way home. I was feeling guilty.

"You're very quiet, Mary Anne. Is everything okay?" asked Dad.

"Here's what I wanted to you," I said telling him about it. "I wanted to tell you, but I was so scared about what would happen if you found out if you wanted to read my book without telling you about it. I wasn't so sure if I'd feel comfortable about it, but Kristy said it was up to me."

"It's okay to do it," said Dad holding my hand.

I'm too shy to tell anyone the truth often, but mostly, I'm okay to do so.

"I told Cokie I'd tell you by myself," I said. "That was very embarrassing for what she did to me."

I was ready to start crying again.

"It'll be okay," said Dad.

"That was the worst moment of my life," I said. "To avoid her to do so earlier, I had to make off that you were a stranger and when she mentioned about the phone, I told her she doesn't have my number plus I had to pretend the phone is been hooked off."

He just laughed about my smart move. At least I felt better after that, but I was still embarrassed about what Cokie did.

At five-thirty, at the meeting, I forgot about it.

"How did it go telling your dad?" asked Kristy.

"Everything went fine. I was still embarrassed about what Cokie did before I could tell Dad on my own," I said.

"What did she do?" asked Claudia.

I told her and the rest about it.

"Oh, brother," said Stacey.

"Tell me about it," I agreed.

"I'm going to let her have it tomorrow," said Kristy.

"You were there when it happened?" asked Stacey.

"She told me and Dawn all about it," replied Kristy. "Cokie needs to learn to let people to tell their parents or anyone else the way they want, not her way."

"Anyway, I let all that go," I said.

"Good," said Kristy.

"Did anyone have the facts from their parents?" I asked.

"We won't be seeing them until later on, so we'll get them then and give them to you tomorrow," replied Jessi.

"Sounds good," I said.

"Shannon was baby-sitting her sisters, so she'll ask her folks later as well," added Kristy.

The next day, at school, Kristy had the facts from Shannon's parents. The rest already gave me their parents' facts as well when I met them. I told Dawn I already did Sharon since she's my stepmom. In the writing class, I used the blank page to add _The Ramseys_.

Then I started 'Chapter 10: Jessi. She was born Jessica Davis Ramsey on June 30th in Oakley, New Jersey to John and Janice Ramsey. She has two younger siblings, Rebecca (Becca) and John Phillip, Jr. (Squirt). She is one of the two Jr. Officers. She's the only African-American in the whole sixth grade. She's the newcomer to Stoneybrook and joined right after she moved when her father's company transferred him. She has two aunts, Cecilia and Yvonne. She shares the same birthday with her cousin and best friend, Keisha. She loves to ballet and wants to be a ballet dancer one day. She also has a hamster, Misty.'

Her dad was chapter eleven and her mom was chapter twelve. Then I went onto another blank page for _The Pikes_.

I started 'Chapter 13: Mallory. She was born Mallory Pike in Stoneybrook on May 2nd to John and Dee Pike. She has a huge family with four brothers; Jordan, Adam, & Byron, who are triplets, and Nicky & three sisters; Vanessa, Margo, and Claire. She's the other Jr. Officer. She wants to be a famous writer. She has red, curly hair. She's a terrific sitter to her siblings. If all the Pike kids are home, Mrs. Pike hire an extra sitter because it's impossible to watch all seven when you're on your own.'

That was when it was time for lunch. Kristy went to Cokie angrily.

"Why did you announce an embarrassing thing about Mary Anne yesterday at Borders?" asked Kristy.

"To that wimp…," Cokie started.

"For you information, Mary Anne is not a wimp," Kristy interrupted Cokie. "That was my best friend you hurt. She did tell you she wanted to tell her dad her own way, not yours, so mind your business next time. Got it?"

She went back to our table.

"Thanks, Kristy," I smiled.

I'm lucky to have a best friend like Kristy. After lunch, I did Mr. Pike for chapter fourteen and Mrs. Pike for chapter fifteen. Then I did the McGills starting with Stacey for chapter sixteen, Mr. McGill for chapter seventeen, and Mrs. McGill for chapter eighteen. I was already done with chapter eighteen when it was time to get our things after saving our stories and shut the computers down.

"When I do Claudia, I better not add what her parents disapprove otherwise if she finds out about it, she might not speak to me again," I whispered while Cokie was getting her school stuff.

"Good way to avoid. Just put she provides us healthy snacks," suggested Kristy.

"Perfect plan," I agreed.

That was a good idea if I don't want Claudia to get mad at me and don't get me wrong, I don't judge anyone like that. Plus, she made us promise not to tell her parents that she's been hiding junk food and Nancy Drew. That's why I'm not putting that in case her folks want to read my book.

I decided _not_ to tell Kristy in a whisper with Cokie around anymore because of what she did to me! Kristy agreed about my smart move.

After school, at home, I was reading a magazine with Tigger lying on my lap in my room. I love getting sixteen magazines with Cam Geary who is my favorite movie star.

Then I was starting to feel nauseous and went to drink, which made nausea go away, but kept the bottle just in case I get nauseous again. Then the phone ring and came down to answer it.

"Hello. Oh, hi, Sharon," I said. "Okay. I'll let Dad know. How long you have to work for? 10:00pm. Okay. No problem. Bye."

I did call Dad to let him know on that.

"Okay. You and I can go out for diner since Dawn's not home either because she's watching the Barrett kids until late," said Dad.

"I remember her telling us that earlier," I said.

"What I'll do is come home first, take a shower, and we can go out," said Dad.

"Sounds good to me," I said.

I won't be watching Jenny Prezzioso until tomorrow night from seven to nine anyway. After we talked, I felt nauseous again and went up for my bottle of water to get that feeling away. It's _so_ tiring to have that feeling.

At six, my stomach gurgled, so I took two TUMS. Unfortunately, it didn't work because I got more nausea than ever. I was drinking more water when I heard the door opened. That was probably Dad and when I came out, I was right.

"Hi, Dad," I said.

"Hi, sweetie," said Dad. "I'll go shower like I mentioned and we can leave."

"Okay," I said.

I just hope I won't get sick that wouldn't make me feel very hungry. Luckily, I didn't get sick since I've been having water for the entire time. I might just have something light anyway. Two minutes later, I was feeling cold and went to see what was the heat on. It was on 60 degrees- no wonder it's cold, so I turned it up to 70 degrees. Luckily, Dad came down then.

"I just turned the heat up on 70 degrees. It was cold at 60 degrees," I said.

"That's fine," said Dad. "All set to go, honey?"

"Yes, I'll just go get my sweatshirt," I said as I went to put it on and came back down.

Then we left to go out. We already decided on Friendly's earlier on the phone. I had chicken noodle soup and a BLT wrap. Then my stomach gurgled again- a sign of an upset stomach, but I ignored it for now. I did not want any desserts, so all I had was water while Dad was having chocolate ice cream. At home, I was in pjs because I was still cold a bit. Plus I had my robe.

"Are you still cold?" asked Dad.

I nodded and said, "So, I figured I'd put my pjs on. I feel warmer with my robe on as well."

"That's good," said Dad.

"Tell me about it," I agreed.

My stomach gurgled again. At least I had a light dinner. An hour later, the house was nice and cozy thank goodness, but I decided to leave my pjs on in case I get cold again and took off the robe. It took 2½ hours for my stomach to feel better after I took TUMS one hour apart. Dad already knew about it earlier.

I was tired and went to bed at nine-thirty. I couldn't see Sharon, who got home from work after ten, or Dawn who came home after ten-thirty.

"You girls keep your voices lower because Mary Anne went to bed an hour ago," said Dad.

"Okay," said my sister.

"Is she okay?" asked Sharon.

"She's just tired. Her stomach was bugging her for quite awhile," said Dad.

In my room, I was asleep when someone scratched my door.

"Do you want to be with Mary Anne, Tigger?" asked a voice as he was let in. "There you go."

I didn't hear Tigger come on my bed to lay down near my feet, which it's his favorite spot every night or anytime when he's with me.

I must have been dreaming about Mom being taken away by the devil because when I woke up, I called out, "Mama!"

I thought she was alive again from that dream, but I guess not. I hate it whenever the devil does that every time I try to get to know her. I wish I'd meet her for real. If I ever make one wish, it would to give Mom another chance to live again. I feel upset whenever I see kids with their mothers even though I have Sharon as my stepmom.

Dad came in and said, "Were you okay, honey?"

"I just had a bad dream about Mom being taken away by the devil," I answered.

"It'll be alright," said Dad comforting me.

The next day, I started doing the Kishis and I did leave what her parents disapprove. After the Kishis were done, I started doing the two associate members with their families since they're the part of the club. I was done the story after lunch. Then I added the summary.

"Wow. All we need to do is our pictures," said Kristy.

"All I need is the group picture because I got the pictures of each of us," I said doing a little bit about the author, which is me of course.

"We can do the group picture over the weekend," Kristy told me.

"Sounds good to me," I agreed.

After school, at home, it started to rain. If it doesn't stop, I'll bring the kid-kit in case Jenny gets bored. Me? I never get bored on a rainy day, I just do my hobby: reading. Either that or I'll watch TV- depends if there's something good on. Unfortunately, I just finished reading a book the other day and every single channel was sort of static even though I had the regular remote, not the VCR remote. It's probably the weather. Then on the radio, I heard there's going to be a hurricane here later on tonight. It was going to be Hurricane Allyson.

"What else is new?" I asked as I groaned.

I got a feeling I might have to stay at the Prezzioso's overnight to be safe and sound. Then the phone rang as I answered.

"Hello. Oh, hi, Claudia. Oh, she did?" I asked. "Okay. So, baby-sitting Jenny is cancelled until some other time? I heard it on the radio. Thanks for telling me. Bye."

I hung up. It's cancelled so I don't have to stay overnight. They probably don't want to drive in the hurricane. I don't blame them. I'm also glad Dad and Sharon would be home before the hurricane would begin. Dad told me there was a hurricane not long before he took me back from Iowa. An hour later, Dad was home early. Good. All we need now is Sharon.

"Hi, Dad, did you hear there was going to be a hurricane tonight?" I asked.

"I sure did. That's why I came home early. I already told Sharon to be careful in case it starts early since she won't be home for another hour or so," replied Dad.

"Claudia called me to tell me Mrs. Prezzioso called there to cancel the baby-sitting until some other time," I said.

"Is Dawn home yet?" asked Dad.

I nodded, "She's in her room listening to music."

Thirty minutes later, Hurricane Allyson did start early. The wind was blowing like crazy. Thank god I don't have to baby-sit now otherwise I'd be freezing. Let's hope Sharon would be home safely. I'm getting worried about it and honestly, so is Dad. He doesn't want anything to happen to his second wife and I certainly wouldn't want to lose my stepmom because I don't want to be motherless like I was for a long time.

Then Sharon called to say she'll be with her parents until the hurricane ends. Who knows how long that would last? At least she'll be safe and we won't have to worry about her anymore (whew). I was in my room when the hurricane destroyed my window. I got Tigger and rushed right down before the glass would cut into me or my cat. I was shivering and could feel my hands shaking. I went to the den to be safe since it didn't have any windows—thank goodness. I cuddled Tigger who was shaking and had his head near my legs. I heard a bang and went to see what it was. Our front door apparently collapsed right on Dad.

"Daddy!" I exclaimed as I ran to help him up and fled downstairs in the basement.

Dawn joined us right after we did. I was holding Tigger near my shoulder. Downstairs, I was cold. Dad must have noticed because he got a blanket and put it around me.

"Thanks, that's better," I said putting Tigger on my lap.

"No problem, sweetie," said Dad.

"Where's Mom?" asked Dawn.

"She's with your grandparents to be safe and she's staying there when the hurricane ends," answered Dad.

"Oh, I just want to make sure that she's safe," said Dawn who was relieved.

"I think we should sleep down here to stay away from our windows," suggested Dad.

"Okay. My window got destroyed and left my room with Tigger to avoid the glass to cut into us, that's why I was in the den at that time," I said.

Then I jumped when the power went out.

"I'll go get some flashlights," said Dad.

"Be careful not to bump into…," I called after him.

Too late, he didn't hear me- he bumped near the railing. I noticed Dawn tried not to giggle.

"It's not funny," I said as I got up to him with the blanket still wrapped around me. "I'll help you out."

We went up to get the flashlights.

"Got one," I said as I got two flashlights.

I gave one of them to Dad.

"Thanks, honey," said Dad.

We turned them on, but mine didn't go on when Dad went down. I was looking in a draw to look for some D batteries. Each flashlight usually takes one battery. I found one and got it out.

"Gotcha," I thought to myself.

I replaced the old one with the new one. I tested it and whoa, it was a bit bright, but as long as it was working, we're all set.

"There we go," I said to myself again.

I went back down with it.

"I had to replace a battery for this one," I said.

I sat down as Tigger got on my lap. Poor Tigger was cold, so I wrapped the blanket I had around him to share it.

Hurricane Allyson was still at it by ten, we did had to sleep in the basement. We already had our sleeping bags fifteen minutes before; I was actually planning to sleep on the couch in my sleeping bag so I won't feel so cold. We didn't go to sleep until eleven only I didn't fell asleep until thirty minutes later.

"No, no," I called out an hour later while I was dreaming. "No, no."

I was dreaming about our house that was sinking during a flood and I was trying to rescue Dad and Dawn from drowning. But I had to get help and they sunk by the time a helicopter arrived. The rescuers got Dad and Dawn. They were both drowned and I was crying so hard.

"No, no," I continued.

Dad heard me noticing I was dreaming while he got up going to me.

"Mary Anne," said Dad sitting next to me. "Mary Anne, honey, it's okay."

"No, no," I kept on.

"Mary Anne," said Dad as I woke up shaking. "It's alright now; you were having a bad dream."

I was still shaking like a leaf while Dad was comforting me.

"It's going to be okay, honey. What was that about?" asked Dad.

"The house was sinking when the hurricane turned to a flood," I answered.

"Oh, it'll be alright," said Dad.

"And I was trying to rescue you & Dawn from drowning," I continued while I was crying and had my head buried near his shoulder.

"It's okay," said Dad while he was still comforting me.

The next day, the hurricane still didn't stop yet. As a result, all the schools are closed so the students would be safe. I was freezing. I was still in my pjs and had my rope on again.

On the top of that, we were still in the basement. I was exhausted from last night. Dad noticed I fell asleep on the couch.

"How come she's asleep?" asked my sister.

"She's just tired," said Dad putting a blanket on me. "I'll let her sleep for now."

That dream must have returned because an hour later, I woke up while I was shaking again and sat up.

Dad noticed as he went to me and said, "Are you okay, Mary Anne?"

"I had that same dream again," I replied.

"It'll be okay, honey," said Dad.

Hurricane Allyson _**finally**_ stopped twenty minutes later. It was just raining lightly. The power came back on- NOT. We still didn't have it.

"Did the wires stop working or something?" I asked.

"They weren't working properly," replied Dad.

An hour, the power _finally_ came back on as well.

"Finally," I muttered.

Luckily, the TV wasn't static like it was the other day. The clocks on radio, alarm clock, etc. were blinking, so Dad and I fixed them.

"That's better," I said after checking to see it I had the right time from my watch.

It's still a bit chilly, which it's odd which the heater reads 70 degrees.

"Weird. The heat says 70 degrees, but I'm still cold," I said to myself.

That was when I started sneezing. Luckily, I didn't have a cold.

Later, Sharon came home with her parents.

"The house got flooded last night, so they'll stay here until the flood is cleaned out," said Sharon.

"Okay," I said.

I feel shy around them sometimes. I feel more comfortable with Grandma Verna. I like Pop-Pop though. He's like a real grandfather to me since I never met Grandpa Bill.

"One can have the couch and the other can sleep in Jeff's room," said Dad.

"Or we can add a cot in either Mary Anne or Dawn's room," added Sharon.

Me? Sharing a room with one of my step grandparents? I think I'll ask Pop-Pop about it later when I have a chance. At dinner, I was very quiet. I had just finished with my meal. We had pizza delivery from Pizza Hut.

"Are you alright, honey? You're quiet all of the sudden," said Dad who was getting concerned.

All I did was nod. I didn't say anything at all.

"Do you want any desserts?" asked Sharon as I shook my head, no.

The only time I spoke was when I asked if I could leave the table and left there as I headed up to my room.

"Is Mary Anne okay, Richard? She's very quiet for the whole time," said Sharon.

"I know, I'm concerned about that," said Dad. "I should go see if she's okay. I'm done anyway."

He left the table to see me. In my room, I was reading.

"Mary Anne," said Dad knocking on the door as he came in to be with me. "Are you okay, sweetie? I was concerned you haven't said a word during dinnertime."

"I guess, I'm just like that when Granny and Pop-Pop are here often. I think I'd feel comfortable when I ask Pop-Pop if he wants to sleep in my room with me while he's here," I replied. "I'll ask him later on."

"It's up to you," said Dad.

"I find I feel even more comfortable with Grandma Verna to be honest with you," I added.

"That's true," agreed Dad.

Later, I went to Pop-Pop who was in the living room.

"Pop-Pop," I said.

That was when he looked up and said, "Hi, honey. You look better than before."

"It must have been the weather that was letting me down. Um, may I ask you something?" I asked.

"What's up?" asked Pop-Pop.

"Would you mind if you share a room with me?" I asked.

"That's funny. I was planning to ask you the same thing," said Pop-Pop.

"I guess it's all set then," I said.

He just chuckled at that. Afterwards, Dad put a cot in my room. I was in bed at ten-thirty with Tigger. I didn't hear Pop-Pop come in for bed over an hour later.

In the middle of the night, I was tossing and turning while moaning in bed.

"No, no," I was calling out. "No, no."

I was sweating as well.

"No, no," I continued.

Pop-Pop turned over and noticed that as he got up to me.

"Mary Anne," said Pop-Pop while I was still dreaming.

"No, no. Mama!" I kept on.

"Mary Anne," Pop-Pop said again as I woke up at the time. "You were having a nightmare."

I was sitting up in bed shaking while Pop-Pop was comforting me. We were back at school the following day. We were glad. We planned to do a group picture at the BSC meeting later on. I had my digital camera and was adding our pictures for the beginning for each chapter. That was done after that.

"There. All we need now is the group picture for the book cover," I said.

Later, at the meeting, we were getting ready to do a group picture since it was only five-fifteen. I put the timer on and I went to join them quickly just in time before it flashed. We laughed. I saw the picture and it was perfect.

"That was wonderful," I said.

Later, Mrs. Prezzioso called to have me to reschedule to sit for Jenny on Saturday from seven to nine. We were busy after that. I guess everyone is glad that the hurricane's over.

The following day, I added the group picture on the book cover and it came out perfectly. I checked for errors in case I need to fix them. There was none since I'm perfect with spelling, grammar, fragments, and so on. Then I printed that story out after I checked it.

"Once everyone is done with their stories, I'll send them to Publish America and they'll send the letter about you who will be in first, second, and third places like I mentioned before. Runner-ups still can get their books publish, but no interviews for any runner-ups," announced Mr. Handyman.

The story was already done printing at the time and I got up to hand it in.

"Very impressive. I like the way you used the pictures for each chapter and the book cover," commented Mr. Handyman.

"Thanks," I said.

At lunch, I told the others about how the teacher liked the idea.

"Wow," said the girls.

"I bet you could one hundred percent beat Cokie," whispered Stacey.

We giggled. After school, I got my camera on my way out. At home, I put it away. I also realized I was the first who was done. Everyone was almost done especially Kristy who has about two to three pages left.

A week later, the letter arrived just before school started for the day. When we got to Writing Class, Mr. Handyman was about to make an announcement.

"Listen up, everyone, the winners are here," Mr. Handyman began taking the letter out. "The third place goes to Louis Young, Kristy Thomas is in second place, and the first place winner is Mary Anne Spier."

My jaw dropped open at that. I won first place!

"Way to go," said Kristy who was excited for me.

"You, too," I said.

"The books, including for runner-ups, will be here in another week and those three winners will be interview in the auditorium at nine in the morning," continued Mr. Handyman.

Later, at lunch, Kristy and I told my friends what was going on.

"Wow! When's the interview?" asked Dawn.

"Sometime next week at around nine in the morning," I said. "I hope I'd do okay. The only good thing about is Kristy would be interviewed with me thank goodness."

"That's good," said Claudia.

Two problems: what if I'm too shy to answer any questions and what if I get sick on the stage?

Those thoughts didn't go away since I got home. I try not to worry about it right, but that didn't work. I was much too nervous to have anything. My stomach gets queasy when I get nervous.

"Dad, may I leave the table?" I asked after finishing my meal.

"Yes, of course, Mary Anne," said Dad.

I got up and went to my room. Plus I've been having trouble falling asleep for two hours or more for two to three days.

"Is she okay?" asked Sharon.

"I'm concerned about Mary Anne. She's been having trouble falling asleep for a few hours this week lately and she hasn't been eating much," said Dad.

"I know," agreed Dawn.

"Is she nervous about something?" asked Sharon.

"Maybe I should go see her," said Dad.

He got up to go see me. In my room, I had just changed into my nightgown and was about to read a book when Dad knocked on the door and came in.

"I was just want to see if you were okay," said Dad sitting next to me. "I'm getting worried about you. You've been having trouble falling asleep and you haven't been eating much."

"I'm okay, but just that I'm a bit nervous. Remember I told you the winners get interviewed?" I asked as he nodded. "Well, I'm one of them for first place and…"

"That's terrific," said Dad.

"Thanks. What I'm nervous about is that I'm going to be interviewed. I found out it'll be on Monday," I said.

"Oh," said Dad.

"Sorry if I didn't say anything. I just thought I'd get over it and would do fine that day," I said.

"That's alright, honey," said Dad.

On Friday night, even though I went to bed early at nine, I didn't go to sleep until between eleven and eleven-thirty. Two hours later, I was tossing and turning in bed.

"No, no. No, no," I called out. "No, no."

I was dreaming about I was the first one to be interviewed. I was nervous. I didn't say anything and everyone-except Kristy-laughed! She got mad at them. And when I tried again twenty minutes later, I was still nervous.

Worse of all, I was feeling nauseous and when I almost got off the stage, I threw up in front of everyone and continued to fled off from there to the bathroom. They laughed at me again! Especially after I came back and Cokie teased by calling me wimp girl and add to get off the stage.

"No, no. No, no," I continued.

Dad must have heard me because he had the hall light on and came in as he went to me and said, "Mary Anne, honey."

I was still dreaming as I kept tossing and turning.

"Honey, it's okay," said Dad as I woke up. "You were having a bad dream."

I sat up and hugged him tightly while I was crying. I had my head buried near his shoulder.

"It'll be alright," said Dad stroking my hair.

The next day, at nine, that same dream must have returned because I started tossing and turning again while hearing voices in my head.

"No, no," I started calling out.

"Time to get up, girls," Sharon's voice was heard from the kitchen.

I didn't hear her. I was still tossing and turning.

"No! No!" I continued. "No! No!"

"Mary Anne, honey, it's after nine," said Sharon.

I was still dreaming while I just kept tossing and turning. That was when Sharon came in noticing that and went to me.

"Mary Anne, sweetie," said Sharon as I woke up shaking. "You were having a nightmare."

"I just hope I'll forget about being nervous. I wish I'm not too shy about anything," I said.

At breakfast, I found out Dad came down with the flu two hours ago: he was hot & cold at the same time and didn't want anything. I thought I had it myself, but the heat read 65 degrees and turned it up to 70 degrees. Then, I could feel my stomach flip-flop. It does that when I'm still nervous when it gets queasy.

Then I heard voices when I noticed Cokie with Logan. Wait… why is she with him? I was at the living room window.

"I bet that wimp girl would be too shy to say a thing," said Cokie.

"In your dreams, don't you dare talk about my girlfriend like that," said Logan angrily.

That got me _so_ mad and ran up to my room as I closed my door quietly and threw myself on the bed while I started sobbing. Thank god Logan did tell Cokie to quit it. That's what I like about him. I was curled up in a ball. I'm super sensitive and cry easily.

Dawn knocked on the door and said, "Mary Anne, it's time for lunch."

When I didn't come out, Dawn came in and noticed I was crying as she sat with me.

"Is everything okay?" asked my sister.

That was when I noticed she was there and told her everything from what Cokie said about me.

"What!" exclaimed Dawn softly.

"I know. Logan was there and told her to talk about me," I said wiping my tears.

"Ignore her and I'm glad he did," said Dawn.

"I agree," I said.

"Lunch is ready," said my sister.

"I don't want anything right now," I replied.

I started crying again and hugged her while she was comforting me.

"It's going to be alright now," said my sister. "No one should upset my sister."

Sharon came by then and Dawn spotted her mother.

"I'll be down in a minute, Mom," said Dawn telling her about what Cokie did.

"Oh, that's not very bright," said Sharon. "Logan had the right to tell Cokie to keep quiet."

"I know," agreed Dawn.

That night, I was too upset to have dinner. Dad was feeling a bit better and did not know what was going on.

"Where's Mary Anne?" asked Dad.

Dawn told him about it and said, "So, she's very upset right now and didn't want any lunch earlier either."

"I should go see her after I eat," said Dad who was having soup.

In my room, I curled up in a ball on my bed while I was sobbing again.

"Mary Anne, honey," said Dad, who was done, came in to be with me. "I heard about what happened."

I didn't notice him there at all. He rubbed on my shirt to comfort me while I was weeping. I didn't even feel him putting me near his shirt and had my arms around him.

"It'll be okay, sweetheart," said Dad.

When I did notice that, I hugged him tightly while I just kept crying. In fact, I was crying even harder. During the night, at three, I woke up in a middle of this most terrified nightmare. Imagine if I really didn't say anything and Cokie would talk about me behind my back? That would be a horrible day.

"Dad! Dad!" I called to him as I sat up in bed.

"Coming, Mary Anne," said Dad.

I was shaking from it when he came in.

"It's okay, honey, I'm here," said Dad as he sat next to me and I hugged him. "It'll be alright now. You had a bad dream."

"Just thinking about Cokie said about me still hurts, even when I tried not to think about that," I said as I was going to cry again.

"Oh, I'm sure you'll make out just fine," said Dad.

"I just hope so," I said.

I ended up crying again while I was still hugging him.

"It'll be alright," said Dad stroking my hair.

On Monday, at school, Publish America agency, Alexis Vega, came in our classroom.

"Hello, everyone, I'll give you the books to the winners first. Those three winners can wait for me to be interviewed while the runner-ups get their books, too," said Alexis.

That's what she did and once she finished giving out the books; she took me, Louis, and Kristy left for the auditorium.

"We'll give you the same questions and you each answer at the same time starting from Young to Thomas," said Alexis.

At least going second sounds better. Let's put it this way to make it better: nobody was in the auditorium and that made me feel much better since I get very nervous when I had to do anything in front of everyone. When I read a paper, I don't look up.

How did I do? I did just fine and felt comfortable without anyone in the auditorium. That's how I like it. It was nearly ten when we were done and had a group picture for the newspaper.

Later, at lunch, Dawn said, "How was the interview?"

"Good. Luckily for me, there was no one in the auditorium during the interview, so I was all set. I felt much better and felt comfortable that way. It wasn't ten when it was over," I replied.

Kristy explained one how it was done.

"That's good. May we please see your books?" asked Claudia.

"We don't have them with us. We don't want them to get dirty," I replied.

"Oh, right," said Dawn as we laughed.

"How about this? Kristy and I can show it to you at our meeting later today," I said.

"Good idea. We should also celebrate," said Stacey.

"I'll also show it to Dad and Sharon later on," I told Dawn. "Oh, by the way, I told Cokie off this morning by telling her how she would like if anyone talks about her if _she's _ever nervous or shy."

"Good," said Kristy.

"Good job," said Dawn.

The rest already knew about Cokie.

"I hope you didn't add what my parents disapprove," said Claudia.

"Relax. I already decided not to do so; I only put healthy food. You know I would never do that," I smiled.

"Healthy food works. Thanks," said Claudia.

"Especially if your parents want to read her book," added Kristy.

"I know. That's why I didn't want her to add that I h-i-d them if she did add that," said Claudia.

Why she spelled that? Cokie was three tables away and would probably open her huge mouth like she did when I told her when I wanted to tell Dad about my secret.

Later, at the meeting, Kristy and I did arrive with our new books. She was at my house, so we decided to walk here together. No one was there yet.

"Where is everyone?" asked Kristy.

"I'm not sure. It's nearly five-thirty," I said.

That was when I saw shadows and when Kristy & I turned, our friends called out, "Surprise!"

"This is for us?" asked Kristy.

"Yes, it's a congratulations party," said Claudia.

"Wow! This is great," I said.

"I know," agreed Kristy.

"I think we should have the party while we have the meeting," said Claudia.

"Me, too," said Stacey.

"Yeah, you both deserve it," added Mallory.

"You shouldn't have," I smiled.

"Well, we should," said Jessi.

We started laughing at that. We had fun in between phone calls.

The next day, Dad surprised me by showing me my picture on the front page when I got up for school.

"Whoa! That was quick," I said.

"I loved your book," said Sharon.

"Thanks. My friends loved it, too. Even Dawn liked it," I said.

Later, I had a terrific great at school. Most of the teachers and most others had me and Kristy signed our autographs from the newspaper every time they saw me, Louis, and Kristy at different times. In fact, even our friends had our autographs.


End file.
